Nothing
by Malsy Marion
Summary: Everything they felt for each other meant nothing. In one's head, this game can be a weapon, in another's it can be a salvation. How can they carry on this way?   Inspired by Nothing - McFly


Disclaimer: I do not own nor expect to make a profit from this fanfic. The characters and world of Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

N/A: I hope the most hardcore darry shippers don't be offended by the bit of Dramione that there is in this fanfiction.

If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me! Just don't kill me if the mistakes are dumb because English is NOT my first language.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nothing<em>**

_Chapter 1. Moaning Myrtle version II_

The pale boy turned to press the brunette against the wall and kissed her again when the girl tried to get out of there without any success.

"Let me go, Malfoy, I have class now, you know it."

"Hnnn, so?" The blond haired who seemed not to care at all about the girl's class was already with his hands on her abdomen.

"So that you have class too!" She bit her lip and continued "Besides, don't you think people will start to suspect?" The girl was really worried about this possibility, the boy observed.

"Fine. Run for those two friends of yours. Oh wait, just for Potter, since your Weasel is probably snogging that girl, Blow, by now."

"Brown. Would you like another punch?"

"You wouldn't punch the face you kiss every day."

"If I were you, I wouldn't bet." When she said this, she was already going out of the empty classroom and marching for her own class.

He knew the girl had Potions at that time because, like she said a hundred times "I can't be late on Tuesdays, Harry now has that stupid book and he's way much better in Potions than me. What is unfair, he doesn't study at all!". Of course Draco Malfoy wouldn't care about Potter being better in Potions that the best student of Gryffindor. Probably it was because Snape was now a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and couldn't take points off the boy, at least, for Draco's happiness, not in _Potions_.

The boy sighted when he realized that if Granger had Potions, then he obviously had it too. "I don't know who the hell plans these fucking timetables but I'd like to know why they like so much to put Slytherin and Gryffindor together." The boy thought already irritated by the idea of being in the same room of his girlfriend, the girl he was snogging, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, the boy he was trying to snog for months but seemed to be more interested on Draco's own girlfriend and that little piece of shit: Potter.

Draco had been dating Pansy since he spent the Christmas in hers house in their fourth year at Hogwarts. He knew the girl was pretty but he wasn't exactly attracted to her. Although all the "oh you are my boyfriend and I love you so much" thing, she was a good friend and Draco liked to keep the girl close.

Hermione Granger was a completely different thing. Actually, everything started in that same year, in a very awkward way.

_Draco was on his way to the room of requirement when he heard low groans. Of course he thought someone was doing something in the broom cupboard next to him and opened the door. When he did this, he saw, not two people naked as him expected, but a_ _girl crying. The girl was with her back turned to him in a way he couldn't see who she was. So he said simply "You should groan lower, not everyone is okay with being annoyed like this." When she turned back to him, her swollen face couldn't look more desperate to get out of there._

"_Granger?" Like the girl didn't answer he decided to ask one more time, in a more "delicate"way. "What's up? Your dear boyfriend kicked your ass?" He was talking about Ron Weasley, of course. "A mudblood and a blood traitor in love, could it be more disgusting?" He thought with himself._

"_Fuck you, Malfoy" Then the girl went out of the class but came back seconds later and kissed the boy._

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He said as tried to push the girl away._

"_Honestly? I don't know and I also don't give a shit."As she said this, she continued to kiss him, pushing his soft hair. It was an urgent, aggressive, kiss. But obviously something had happened, since when Granger swore so much?_

_When she realised what she was doing, Hermione broke the contact between the two mouths and said "Oh…my Merlin! I'm sorry!" and ran away into some bathroom._

_Draco, however, wanted more, that little mudblood was an awesome kisser, and he couldn't stop himself from notice._

Like Draco started chase the girl after this, they had become "lovers" if you can say it like this. Draco was plenty consent that the girl wasn't in love for him but neither was him, so they kept on seeing each other and having a bit of pleasure as an escape from their boring lives. Granger had to deal with someone dating the guy she liked (of course she never said this out loud to Draco but he knew it. After some months with the girl, he started to know her and consequently, know when something was wrong) and he had…well, he just wanted some entertainment and, it was really hard to admit it but it was the truth, Gryffindors had a better ability with the tongue than Slytherins. And this ability wasn't applied only to kisses. However, Slytherins had a way much better fuck.

Oh, Slytherins in a bed, one word to describe: amazing. Now he got to another point: Blaise. Blaise Zabini was really attractive and Malfoy knew that a good part of the students of Hogwarts thought same as him. Anyway, they have already had sex after one of those chic parties at Blaise's house. They had drunk too much firewiskey, of course. But even though Blaise told him that had been only for fun, Draco would like very much to repeat the experience.

Lost in his thoughts, Draco finally realised he was stopped in front of Slughorn's classroom for 5 minutes. Putting those things away, he cleared his mind and finally entered in the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy! Good we can have your presence here." He knew Horace Slughorn was being sarcastic. Even though he was a Slytherin too, Draco wasn't one of his favourites: he wasn't at that stupid Slug Club. Of course, his favourite student was the "chosen one", Potter.

Draco ignored Slughorn and sat with Pansy.

"Ugh, I don't know how he can treat you like this! You should talk to your father; he clearly could do something to teach some good manners to this old man."

"Yeah." He said while looking to Potter so he could copy the things he was doing with his potion and try to get a better mark than him.

* * *

><p>Please, review! (:<p> 


End file.
